


Pharaoh of Vikings

by Jinxtheshifter



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:00:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24595660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxtheshifter/pseuds/Jinxtheshifter
Summary: Zatara Drakos Phoenix is the eldest daughter of the Pharaoh of Egypt, her father was good friends with Ragnar Lothbrok, so she knew him as a young girl. Aslaug send a letter to the Pharaoh hoping to marry one of her son's to his eldest daughter, mainly to Ivar. So Zatara leaves for Kattegat, under the promise of a husband and a throne, this is her journey to become the Pharaoh of Vikings.So this is mostly in first person, so if you wanna put yourself in Zatara's place you can. Occasionally in second person or third, in order to let the reader know what others are thinking or doing.
Relationships: Harald Finehair/Original Female Character(s), Harald Finehair/Reader, Ivar (Vikings)/Original Female Character(s), Ivar (Vikings)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	1. ~Prologue~

~Prologue~

Zatara POV

Here in Egypt things are done quite differently from the rest of the world, or at least a majority of it. My name is Zatara Drakos Phoenix, eldest child of Anhur Chaos and Aphrodite Florakis. People often say my parents were named after their respective gods and goddess, others believe that they are the deities in human form. For me, I chose to believe what I see, and that they are humans named after their deities. The plan is for when my father does die, I will be made the ruling Pharaoh, though I have heard my father plans to marry me off before this. There have been plots to put my younger half-brother/cousin on the throne instead, but I have seen to it that those who support the idea, understand how fit I am to lead and that he is not. While it may sound strange that my brother is also my cousin, it’s not as complicated as it sounds.

My father married both my mother and her older sister, Viola, I just so happen to be the oldest of his eight children. After me comes my twin brother Kai Perseus Phoenix, then Viola’s oldest Akmed who is only six months younger than us. Mynia, Drafis, and Sekt were then born nine years after my mother had us. Eleven months later Viola gave birth to twin boys named Ramys and Farin. I would say my family has had better luck then previous generations, considering Viola only had two stillborns and mother had one. We don’t really talk about them, it makes them sad to think about the precious lives lost before they even got to really live.

Anyway it is currently mine and Kai’s day of birth, nineteenth in fact. However since one of us isn’t being crowned ruler as father is still alive, we are just celebrating with mother and our younger siblings. It’s a surprise that my siblings and I even get along, considering that mother and Viola hate one another, but we like each other and it’s good to have a large family in case the heir dies. Speaking of the heir, father still hasn’t told us who will lead when he passes, but because I am the first born it is most likely to be me. Walking into the throne room, where my father sat atop his throne reading a message.

“Hello father, what are you reading?” I ask both out of curiosity and to gather knowledge if it contains information on politics, best to continue to learn. Father holds the skroll closer to his chest upon hearing my questions and seeing that I was closing in on him. Normally he would share messages with me, many being from King Ragnar of Norway. A kind man who used to visit us often when I was a child, he even brought me little knick knacks from his travels. I remember when I turned seven years old he gave me a knife with norse runes carved into the blade and handle. Though we haven’t seen or heard from him since he traveled to Paris on a raid, I have heard that his home Kattegat was ruled by his wife princess Aslaug. I’ve heard of his previous wife Lagertha, who is a brave shieldmaiden, whom he has one son with named Bjӧrn Ironside. Aslaug gave Ragnar four more sons; Ubbe, Hvitserk, Sigurd Snake-in-the-eye, and Ivar the Boneless. As a child I used to dream of meeting his sons and what they would think of me, if they would bring me on raids with them, telling me stories they knew. Now however, those childish dreams are long behind me, as they live countries away and don’t even know I exist.

Stopping beside my father, I gesture to the message once more, asking what it contains. Reluctantly he hands it over to me, grumbling as he did so, a trait many of us picked up from him. Unraveling the skroll, I recognized the language almost immediately, old norse, having learned it from Ragnar as a young girl. I had desired to study it, not only as a political move, but out of enjoyment, knowing multiple languages opened more countries we could trade with. Despite knowing the language, I didn’t recognize the handwriting, it wasn’t Ragnar’s that was for sure.

_ Dear Anhur Phoenix, _

_ As you know I have four sons, all of the age to wed and none happen to be married. I am aware that your eldest is a daughter, who doesn’t have a husband yet, so I suggest that she marry one of my sons. This would improve trade relations with Egypt and Kattegat, I do understand that she is the oldest and quite possibly the heir. This is why I propose that you name her twin heir and she move here to Kattegat, so she can become familiar with the land she will be ruling as Queen. She will still hold the title of royalty even after marrying one of my sons, as they are all princes. While I would like to choose who she should marry, I believe she would prefer to pick. She will be treated with the utmost respect, I have a room prepared with clothing that I think she will enjoy, plus I don’t want her to feel cold should she agree to this. I await your response, and should she learn of this and agree, everything is prepared so she can just board the next boat to Kattegat. _

_ Yours Truly, _

_ Queen Aslaug of Kattegat _

Releasing the bottom of the skroll allowing it to roll back up, I look over at my father and as I take a deep breath, I nod my head. I understand that this isn’t about love, but to improve relations and as royalty I must do what is best for my people. Despite the good relationship my father and Ragnar shared, we could still be attacked by Vikings from other lands, and it is best to keep tabs on them this way. Father nodded at me and told the servants to pack my things and then sent me off to say my goodbyes, as I would leave on the next boat in the morning.

I quickly went to spend my birthday with my family, as this would be the last I would celebrate with them. After my younger sibling all fell asleep, I told mother, Viola, Kai and Akmed that I would be leaving in the morning to Kattegat. I looked to my brothers and as I held them by their shoulders, I told them that whoever rules must be fair and wise. Also if they failed to do this I will bring my future husband here to Egypt and rule instead, as I spoke my grip on their shoulder tightened with each word. Once done speaking we hugged and mother gave me an early wedding gift that she and father planned to give me later in my life. It was a silver dagger with beautiful carvings and rubies encrusted into the hilt of the handle. The wrapping around the handle was black with grey Hieroglyphics that spelt out my name. They also gave me a twin blade without my name in the wrappings, a gift for my husband when I agreed to courting him. Father said that he should present me with a courting gift before I give him mine, he gave mother a golden headdress with an emerald in the center.

Morning came far too quickly for my liking, I stood at the stern of the boat, waving goodbye to my family as my siblings cried for me to stay. It would take days, maybe even months to reach Kattegat and so once we would arrive I would be dressed in my finest outfit, to impress them. For now all I can do is wait and hope that Aslaug's sons took after Ragnar, that they are kind like him and if they knew what happened to him.

~End Prologue~


	2. ~Chapter One~

~Chapter One~

Zatara POV

We have been traveling for a month and a half now, Kattegat has finally been spotted and we will be arriving in at least two hours. Getting up from my bed, I brush through my waist length vanilla blonde hair, some servants come in and begin to help me get prepared to meet Aslaug and her sons. I require minimal makeup as my dark espresso skin already causes my ice blue eyes to pop without effort. Though some gold shaded eye shadow was gently applied around my eyes, making the blue pop out even more. My lips were painted a dark crimson matte, no gloss as it bothers me. They place golden pieces into my hair, deciding not to braid it, then they bring out my outfit for the day. After hearing how Ragnar described Kattegat, I know it can be rather cold compared to Egypt, so I chose a long straight beige colored dress and some leather sandals. It was sleeveless with a golden band just under my breasts, along with a long maroon cloak that dragged a bit behind me.

Once I was ready I walked out to the bow of the boat, I could already feel the slight chill from the cold breeze. Steeling my nerves, I saw Queen Aslaug waiting at the harbor, along with plenty of warriors in case something goes wrong. It’s understandable as I too have brought some soldiers from home, though some servants I’ve brought I just like to talk to. Docking the ship, I wait for my warriors to be on the platform before I walk off the boat, grace in every step I take. Already I could tell Aslaug was impressed by me, I imagine she only heard stories from Ragnar, that is if he ever spoke of me. Walking alongside my warriors, I stood before Aslaug, who opened her arms to me in order to pull me into a hug. I accepted with a laugh, as she takes my arm and leads me to the main hall, commonly called the ‘Great Hall’. Happy to finally be back on land after so long at sea, and to sit without swaying from the waves gave me great relief. I looked around the hall and took note that Ragnarssons weren't in attendance, I looked to Aslaug questioning her as to where they were.

“Ah my son’s are training in the forest, they will be back in time for dinner. You’ll meet them soon I promise!” Aslaug replied before speaking once more. “While they do that, I thought it would give you time to get comfortable, and we would get to know one another better.” Kattegat’s queen seemed rather kind, but I have yet to get to see how she really is, so time will tell. After eating lunch in the Great Hall, Aslaug led me to my room, and showed me all the dresses she had for me. My belongings were already in the room and so was a young fair skinned blonde woman, Aslaug noticed my raised brow and said that the girl was a Thrall. Thrall was their word for slave and while I had servants of my own, the queen gave me one named Margrethe as a gift from my soon to be mother-in-law.

Aslaug soon left me with my servants and new thrall, deciding to introduce myself to my new servant. My two servants from Egypt are named Milt and Nena, who were sisters that I have been slightly raised by, they are among my most trusted. They go over to Margrethe and while it sounds rude, they checked her over for bugs and looked over her body for any visible problems. After they gave her a once over I walked over to her, and sat beside her to begin conversation, that is if she talks. I told her my name and where I was from, though seeing some hickeys on her neck, I decided not to tell her why I had come to Kattegat. She seemed extremely timid, but that is only because of our statuses, she is a thrall and I am a princess. It’s understandable why she’s like this, vikings are renowned for being cruel to both prisoners and servants, so it’s no wonder why she is shy. I smiled sweetly at Margrethe in hopes that it would ease her nerves, I didn’t want to hurt her, but rather gain her trust and loyalty. After all I am to be queen, and if you treat servants badly they are more likely to betray you. Plus if she trusts me more, she’ll tell me about Kattegat, since thrall’s see and hear much. Hopefully I can learn about the hickeys on her and who they’re from, if they're from one of the princes or more, I’ll know if they are worth my time and loyal to me once I become their wife. Sure vikings often screw thralls and other women, but that’s not how it’s done in Egypt and they will not cheat on me without consequence. After talking with Margrethe and coaxing her out of her shell, she seemed to begin to trust me, but was still not telling me who she was with from the royal line. With that I went to bed til the next day, no knowing the excitement that would occur.

~End of Chapter One~


	3. ~Chapter Two~

~Chapter Two~

Hearing a commotion outside coming from the streets, I sighed and picked up the front of my dress so as to not trip over it, that would be embarrassing for a princess or anyone. Walking out to the market square where a large crowd had gathered, trying to look around I hear people whispering about someone's return. I can hear a familiar voice demanding, to know who will kill him, pushing my way through the crowd to gaze at a worn out looking version of the once great Ragnar Lothbrok. He had aged greatly since the last time I had seen him, now occupying a bald head covered in tattoos and a scraggly beard to match.

“Ragnar.” I whispered out, shocked at the sight in front of me as I was sure I’d never see him again. Ragnar turned toward me, looking me up and down before a wide grin spread across his face.

“Princess Zatara!” Ragnar opened his arms for me, tightly hugging me as he picked me up and twirled us in a circle. We both laughed before parting and I spoke again.

“Where have you been? Father told me you went to Valhalla to drink in Odin’s halls.” I asked, having always been left wondering since my father refused to tell me what happened to Ragnar on the raid in Paris. I was sure he knew, but wanted to spare me the heartache from having a significant figure in my life die at such a young age. Behind us were the five princes, counting Bjorn as he too is a son of Ragnar and a possible suitor. Linking my arm with Ragnar’s, I led him back to the great hall to meet back up with Aslaug and tell him about how I would marry one of his sons. After talking for about an hour, he left to meet his sons and talk to his former wife Lagertha, leaving me with Aslaug to get to know my soon to be mother-in-law. A few hours later though before dinner she had to depart, and so I returned to my room only for Milt and Nena to tell me that Margrethe had left some time ago and had yet to return.

It was obvious to me that she was out with one of her lovers, I sigh knowing I would have to reprimand her for disappearing for hours on end. Such a shame, I look at Milt and Nena with a frown on my face informing them of my displeasure. Though punishment would have to wait until she returns and after dinner, where I will finally meet my suitors. Dressing in a persian red long sleeved dress with slits on the sides, showing off my long legs with golden bracelets around my ankles and wrists. The dress had an off the shoulder neckline, around my neck I had a gold collar which went half way up my throat. Nena put maroon eyeshadow on me and outlined my prominent cheekbones out more, deciding not to have me wear any lipstick since I’d be eating.

Walking out to the banquet to sit beside Aslaug after being announced, I blush under everyone's gaze. While I’m used to being stared at, that was by people I knew and was familiar with mostly. However these people are looking me over to see if anything was wrong with me and wondering why I was here. Queen Aslaug then stood to make a declaration, and once the hall had quieted she spoke.

“Joining us in our hall is Princess Zatara of Egypt, who will soon be bound to Kattegat by blood. She has promised to marry one of my sons in the coming months, and when she is ready, become Queen of Kattegat!” Aslaug announced to her people, grabbing my hand during her speech to have me stand beside her. The vikings cheered and hollered out of excitement, though a few select faces weren’t too happy. Namely a few of the princes, they knew their mother wanted to see them wed and with children before she passes, and this was her way of getting a powerful ally and possibly grandchildren. Meaning her line goes on and remains royalty throughout time, and secretly she hoped Ivar would wed the princess as he was her favorite child.

After the cheering Aslaug and I went and sat down to begin eating, I looked over at the princes to see who would be the best possible suitor. However it appeared the eldest three were refusing to look at me, and so I looked to young Ivar. Ivar was looking right into my eyes, I could almost see the gears in his head turning as he analyzed me. I was aware of his deformity, but that meant nothing to me since I myself am an anomaly with my appearance, I have no right to judge anyone on their looks. While talking with Ragnar earlier, I remember that he said his youngest Ivar was the smartest of his children, and no doubt the most dangerous. Knowing this I stood and walked over to the youngest prince, deciding to try my luck with him. Best to get to know them before choosing who I will spend the rest of my life with.

“You are Ivar, Ragnar told me about you. At least about your mind that is. He says you are smart, I hope to find out if he is right.” I spoke softly, but loud enough he’d be able to hear me. Silently asking if I could sit next to him, to which he just pulled out the chair for me. Thanking him while I took a drink of my mead, placing it down and leaning my head on the back of my hands, I asked Ivar to tell me about himself. Ivar was shocked that I asked, seeming as if no one bothered to ever question him like this.

“Well I am Ivar Ragnarsson, prince of Kattegat.” Ivar began before I raised my hand to stop him.

“I know that. I am asking about Ivar, not the youngest prince of Kattegat. Try again, you are smart, now tell me more about this quality of yours.” I then allow him to continue, tired of hearing about who he is. I want to know about him, not who he is supposed to be. I could tell he was angered some by my interruption, ok so anger is another quality of his, could be useful.

“Okay princess. I was born to my mother and father, but raised by Floki and Helga, taught how to be a real viking. Not like my brother Sigurd who plays music instead of welding a weapon, what will he do when attacked, hit them with his instrument?” We both laughed at his jest towards his brother, I smiled as I got to know Ivar and learn about the other princes. Sigurd looked over at us with an unamused face, while his brothers smirked at him, but looked slightly concerned at the same time. They knew Ivar was in the lead to win the hand of the foreign princess, meaning he’d become king of Kattegat through their marriage. As the three brothers began to think of a way to get the princess’s attention, Margrethe came into their view. They did desire her and decided to try to win the beauties hand starting tomorrow, and for now they’d be content screwing the thrall. Finally the night comes to a close, and I say my goodnights to Aslaug and Ivar, ignoring the other princes before returning to my room. Milt and Nena help to prepare me for bed, and after laying in bed I tell them that should Margrethe return, she has to sleep on the floor. After all she should be used to it since she lowered herself to dirt by just giving herself over to the princes without a fuss. With that the three of us fell into a peaceful sleep, and thankfully Margrethe didn’t return and wake us up from dreaming of Egypt.

~End of Chapter Two~


	4. ~Chapter Three~

~Chapter Three~

Over the next few days I learned much about Ivar and Bjorn, both were very interesting and complex, multiple layers of personality and attributes they possess that make them who they are. Bjorn wished to travel the Meitteranian and explore new lands, I knew what was out there and didn’t want to spoil the excitement for him, so I kept my mouth shut about everything I knew. Ivar on the other hand, was trying to define himself as a person and viking warrior, not just a cripple. I could understand where he was coming from seeing as I’m the oldest of eight, and have a large responsibility to my people. I don’t want to just be another princess or child, the welfare of my people has alway come first, causing me to struggle to become my own person. Both of us are just seen as children of someone important or great, people fail to see us as individual people, not just our father’s children. The other three princes have tried to introduce themselves, but I always see them leaving with Margrethe instead.

“I’ll have to put her back in her place it seems. She’s gotten too ambitious.” I told Milt and Nena, who had accompanied me to the docks. The sisters nodded together, it was obvious to anyone with eyes that Margrethe was trying to get pregnant by one of them. Doing so their mother will probably have whoever was with her last marry her, and up her status from thrall to lady, possibly even queen should I fail to conceive a child or I die. I wanted to take it up with Aslaug and hang the girl for her actions, these actions aren’t just a slight at me, but Egypt entirely. I know Aslaug doesn’t want war with Egypt, along with Greece who we are allied with by blood, but I won’t tell her. I don’t want to cause a scene or act like a brat, sleeping around is common here, part of the culture you could say. It doesn’t matter though, as they all know that one of the princes will have to marry me, and I will be queen.

Being queen was part of the deal, Margrethe has no chance to sit on the throne compared to me. Unlike her I was born and raised to rule, I would lead Kattegat into a glorious new age, she doesn’t know the first thing about governing a country or even a village. In the end it won’t matter if she has a child or marries one of them, the throne will pass over her, even if she married the oldest and next in line. Recently Ivar had made himself a crutch of sorts, as he was going to England to raid with Ragnar. I do worry for him, but won’t stop him even though Aslaug predicts that he will drown, and she is usually right. However he wishes to press on despite the danger, I admire him for this, and should he return I just might marry him. Ragnar is who I am truly worried for, I know he can protect himself, but something just isn’t right and I fear for his life. I fear for his safe entry to Valhalla, he had to bribe people into sailing with him. I believe this may be his last voyage, and I will never see him again after this as we go to separate afterlifes.

I waved Ragnar and Ivar off, knowing that I will be praying much tonight, begging for their safe return. I will ask any of the gods who will listen, Norse or Egyptian, to heed my prayer and bring both back or grant them access to the afterlife. I walked back to my quarters with Milt and Nena in tow, though before I left the docks, I took Aslaug’s arm. Together the four of us made our way to the great hall, perhaps some tea will help ease the queens fears. I saw the princes who had stayed behind to protect Kattegat and their mother from any dangers. In the hall the two of us drank tea, as Aslaug recounted tales of her sons and how Ragnar was as a young man. Seeing as night had fallen, we both retired for the night, though neither of use could sleep.

The next day I was invited by Lagertha to have dinner with her, to which I accepted as I had always wanted to meet her. Aslaug was great in all, but deep down I was a warrior and admired fellow fighters, people brave enough to risk their lives for the hell of it. When Milt, Nena and I arrived at Hedeby, I noticed the two princes who had stayed, Ubbe and Sigurd. It was odd that Lagertha would invite them as well, but who was I to question her, this was the famous shieldmaiden Ragnar told me so much about. For some reason I just trusted her because Ragnar trusted her, but I only know the side he knew not the real deal. Dining with Lagertha was splendid, she told me stories of Ragnar and her, plus their life on the farm, their daughter Gyda. She also told me that Ragnar talked about the curious princess he had met in Egypt, to say this thrilled me was an understatement. The five of us stayed in Hedeby for the night, planning to return to Kattegat the following day, though in the meantime I spent my time getting to know the two princes.

Sigurd, I’ve learned, has a love for music, but isn’t too thrilled by the idea of fighting though not opposed to it. Ubbe is much like Ragnar, not just in looks but personality as well. He desires not the throne, but to settle down and live on a farm. It’s nice to know that the brothers aren’t only interested in sex, and have other plans with their lives than just raiding. Arriving back in Kattegat with Ubbe and Sigurd, together the five of us head back to the great hall, however who we find on the throne isn’t Aslaug. It’s Lagertha, I raise a brow at her as the brothers ask where their mother is. Lagertha claims that she killed her for taking what was hers, I could understand the reasoning, but she didn’t need to kill her. It did confuse me as to why she let Aslaug’s sons live, knowing they would be angry with her for killing their mother. Well, Ubbe, Hvitserk and Ivar at least will be, Sigurd might just shrug it off.

Deciding to just go along with the situation and to accept Lagertha as queen, seeing as even if we killed her Aslaug was still dead. What’s done is done, no changing the past, meaning there was no point to dwelling on it. After the brothers talked with Lagertha, or well tried to attack her to no avail, I went to speak with her myself. Entering the main room where Lagertha sat on the throne looking very regal, handing her a cup of mead to drink while we talk.

“So what have you come to talk to me about? Is it Aslaug’s deal with Egypt?” Lagertha asked to which I nodded to her, before taking a drink of my mead.

“Yes it is. I was wondering if the deal still applied since you are now queen. From what I understand, your son Bjorn is married to Torvi, thus I will not marry him. Much like you I refuse to be married to a man who has a wife.” Explaining to her that I won’t marry Bjorn while he is with Torvi, not wanting to come between them or be a second wife when the first is still with him. Lagertha smiles at me, clearly impressed at my refusal to wed an already married man.

“Perhaps you can still wed one of Ragnar's Sons or wed someone of similar importance? I am queen of Kattegat and will not give that up to you unless you are married to Bjorn, as he will succeed me.” Lagertha tells me, suggesting I marry one of Ragnar’s sons or another person who is of great importance to Kattegat or Norway in general.

“Who would you suggest I wed, if not a son of Ragnar Lothbrok?” I ask, truly wondering who she thinks would be worthy of marrying a princess. Lagertha rubs her chin as she thinks of who would be best suited for me, before smirking at me.

“There is a man who has ambition to become King of all Norway.” She says, I tilt my head to the right imagining such a man with a goal. “Harald Finehair is his name, he also has a brother named Halfdan the Black. They are much older than you, but I believe they are capable men who would treat you well.” Lagertha finishes, but I can see she has an alternative motive to having me marry one of the two.

“You want me to marry one of them, so you can have eyes and ears in their camp, don’t you?” I ask, having her nod in response to my question.

“Ragnar was right, you are a smart girl!” Lagertha widely grins at me, holding out her hand to shake. I go to shake it before pulling my hand back just as they touch.

“I will have to think it over, but rest assured I will be your ally in the future.” With that, I return to my room, explaining what we spoke about to Milt and Nena. Preparing for bed, the three of us were unaware of the excitement and sad news that the next few weeks would bring.

~End of Chapter Three~


	5. ~Chapter Four~

~Chapter Four~

With Ubbe, I walked to the docks to see a fleet of ships sailing for the port. Ivar had recently returned to Kattegat, informing us of Ragnar’s death or rather that he is most likely dead. The brothers then began to plan their revenge for Ragnar, gathering the largest army ever seen by man. Ubbe and I saw Ivar sitting alone watching the ships come into view, together we made our way over to him. Ivar was fixing his hair at the moment, to me it looked even better slick back like this. His first hair style looked more innocent and childlike, this one made him appear older or more mature. He noticed us approaching him and smiled at me, waving us over, pulling a barrel behind him knowing I planned to mess with his hair.

“Hello Zatara, how are you?” Ivar asked me, as I sat behind him running my hands through his silky locks.

“I am well, Ivar. How are you holding up?” I know the death of his mother was bothering him, but every time I tried to talk to him about it, he shrugged me off and acted like he was fine. After hearing my question Ivar turned his attention to Ubbe, who decided to speak knowing Ivar wouldn’t answer me.

“Our first arrivals, huh.” Ubbe started, deciding to focus on the fleet of viking on the water.

“For the greatest army ever assembled!” Ivar continued as I tried to put tiny braids in his somewhat short and long hair. However it wasn’t long enough for braids just yet, I’d have to wait a few years or months, and by then I might not be married to him. I try to cherish the time that I have with Ivar, never knowing when it will be my last. If I could, I would marry Ivar for the hell of it, he was kind to me and I got along with him best.

“They will be our instruments.” Ubbe states, as Ivar finishes off his sentence by saying.

“Our instruments of wrath.” The brothers look at each other, before talking about why Lagertha is still alive when she killed their mother. They claim to seek revenge on her sooner than later.

“I suggest you wait, at least until you have avenged Ragnar. Perhaps she will be slayed on the battlefield, wait until you are sure she is alive, then attack at her weakest.” The brothers look at me in surprise as Lagertha is beginning to trust me, though not by much as she is smart. “Lagertha doesn’t care for me, she wishes to use me to keep an eye on those who oppose her. I am not a fucking pawn, nor will I be treated like one!” Ivar smirks at my statement, kissing my knuckles as he takes my hand in his.

“I always knew you were hiding a warrior in there!” Ivar says as Ubbe chuckles and ruffles my hair. I bat his hands away, smoothing down my blonde hair, not wanting him to ruin it as it takes time to look this nice. “Now, now brother, don’t mess her hair up, that is my job.” I blush at Ivar’s statement, taken completely by surprise as he had never outright flirted or suggested such things. Standing from my spot on the barrel, I bid the brother farewell before walking back to my room. Waiting there and dressing for the feast that would be happening in an hour, it was to celebrate the gathering of the greatest army ever seen. Before leaving for the feast I wrote a letter to my father, informing him of the latest happenings here in Kattegat, of Aslaug's death and Lagertha’s proposal. I also told him of the plan to attack England and that I wouldn’t be queen unless I married Bjorn, but he has a wife already. As I wrote to him, I decided to tell him about my growing feeling for prince Ivar, and how I may just marry him out of love and later remove Lagertha from the throne. I still want the throne as it was promised to me, but if I must, I will give it up.

Minutes into the feast, I see many people have come to show allegiance to Lagertha, but I notice people barricading the door and holding some people so they can’t attack or defend Lagertha. The crowd parts to reveal Ubbe and Ivar in the middle, going up to Lagertha, planning to kill her now instead of waiting like I suggested. However the door which was blocked, opened as Bjorn entered to defend his mother, having returned from his trip to the Mediteranian. At Bjorn’s appearance the two back off and eventually return home and I walk over to speak with Bjorn. He may be married, but that doesn’t mean I can’t be friendly or form an alliance with him for now.

“Hello Bjorn, how was the Mediteranian?” I ask, wanting to know how his time there was. I’ve only heard stories, since father never let me leave Egypt.

“Princess. The Mediteranian was everything I had hoped it was! Just beautiful and exotic, much like you.” Bjorn was sweet, complimenting me as he kissed the back of my hand. Removing my hand from his, stealthily wiping it on the back of my dress.

“So I heard you traveled with Harald Finehair and his brother, Halfdan the Black.” Bjorn nods at this statement, wondering why I was asking about the brothers since I was intent on marrying a son of Ragnar. “Well Lagertha suggests that I marry you or one of them, and seeing as you are married, I will try my luck with them.” I smile sweetly at him to hide my distaste for this plan.

“Ah! Yes I traveled with them, though I believe Harald has his sights on someone, so Halfdan might be your best chance.” Bjorn suggests I go for Halfdan, as Harald wants another woman. I nod my head to show that I understand, and we continue to talk about the Mediteranian until I retire to my room. The next day I traveled to the square, hoping to find Harald or Halfdan, seeing as Ivar had gone off to visit Floki and Helga. I didn’t want to hang out with the other brothers, but wanted to meet the two other potential suitors. I grimace thinking of those old fucks as my future husband, I fought off a laugh as I thought of them dying during our wedding night. It’s a possibility since they are older than my father, plus he wouldn’t approve of the union. After telling him about the brothers and how they, father practically demanded me to marry Ivar or Ubbe, thinking they won’t cheat on me and I’d most likely become queen. Father also told me he’d send over some warriors to fight to avenge Ragnar, including one of my old friends who became a guard. They’d be arriving in a few days having been traveling since I first mentioned Ragnar’s death to my father.

Looking around I ask some people where Harald and Halfdan are, to which they point me over to them. Surprisingly they aren’t as old looking as I had thought them to be, instead they look relatively young and handsome. Halfdan had half his hair shaved off with tattoos on that side of his head. Harald had a long braid with tattoos on both sides of his face, both brothers had beards, though Halfdans hair was more of a blonde color than Haralds brown. Making my way toward them, Halfdan notices my approach, but Harald is too busy looking at another woman. Most likely the woman he was after, Halfdan elbows his brother and points in my direction when Harald glares at him. Harald looks over to me and appears struck with awe, causing me to roll my eyes before stopping before them.

“Harald Finehair and Halfdan the Black, yes?” I ask despite knowing who they were already thanks to Bjorn and people who pointed them out to me. Harald was still staring at me, so Halfdan decided to speak after kissing my hand in greeting.

“Yes I’m Halfdan, this is my brother Harald.” Halfdan points to himself before gesturing to his brother who bowed to the princess standing in front of them. Looking toward Harald, I question him on his plan to become king of all Norway.

“I will become King of all Norway! It is the only way I can be worthy of marrying my princess!” Harald claims, I raise a blonde brow not knowing the girl was a princess, I thought she was just some shieldmaiden who rejected him.

“So you desire to marry a princess?” I ask to have him nod in response, pointing to a blonde girl in a blue dress, who after seeing his eyes on her quickly left the scene. “She sure seems thrilled to see you.” I joked, making Halfdan laugh, Harald looked at me with an unamused face.

“Who are you, what do you want!? Have you come to mock me!?” Harald asks not yet screaming at me, but loud enough for me to realize he was tired of my games. I move some of my hair back over my shoulder, I stand with one of my hands on a hip before introducing myself formerly.

“I am princess Zatara Phoenix, my father is the Pharaoh of Egypt.” The brothers grow silent upon hearing this allowing me to continue. “I’ve come here to marry a son of Ragnar, but that may not happen. So Lagertha suggests I marry someone of similar importance, she suggested you two as possible suitors since her son Bjorn is married.” Telling them my reason for speaking with them, Harald rolls his eyes at me, still intent on being with the other princess. Halfdan on the other hand looked thrilled at the prospect of marrying me, at least one of them was interested, good. “I just thought, I should introduce myself to you both. Please do consider this and feel free to speak to me whenever you wish. See you at the feast.” Finishing the conversation, I walk off back to the great hall, wanting to meet up with Ivar and see what he’d been up to. Arriving there, I got prepared for the feast like usual, dressing in my finest clothes and jewelry to impress everyone.

During the feast I saw Harald approach the princess he wanted to marry, and clearly he wasn’t thrilled with her. I saw her look in the direction of another man, most likely her husband, even though Harald declared he would marry her. Halfdan looked my way, so I smirked at him while raising my cup toward him, after he stopped Harald from killing the girl.

The brothers walked over to me, Harald began making his own plans on what to do about his princess’s husband. They sat down and made a toast with me, Halfdan smirked at me before asking about everything that happened while they were away. I look down in my cup, recounting everything that occurred in the last few months.

“Well I arrived here, a bit before you left for the Mediteranian, so things will be recent. Not much happened while you were gone, well except for the change of who is on the throne. Aslaug was killed by Lagertha only a bit before your return.” I tell them that not much changed besides that one thing, and Ragnar’s death. Though they knew that and decided to ask me another question.

“Aslaug is the one who suggested that you marry one of her son’s, yes? So why are you trying to marry one of us?” Halfdan asked, as both of them leaned in, resting on their forearms.

“Aslaug said if I married one of her son’s, I’d be queen of Kattegat. She’s dead and I’m not married nor am I queen, Lagertha is. She wanted me to marry Bjorn or one of you, since you are of similar importance. The problem is Bjorn is married to Torvi, and if I wed one of you, I won’t be queen.” I inform them of the deal Aslaug made with my father, and how Lagertha has broken it, though I kept the part about spying on them a secret.

“So that is your ambition, being queen of Kattegat?” Harald asked after hearing me mention being queen multiple times in my explanation. I nod to him, gripping my cup while glaring into it.

“The deal was for me to be queen. If I am not after my marriage, I take my soldiers and return home to be the next Pharaoh of Egypt.” The cup begins to crack under the pressure from my hold, causing me to release my grip after setting it down on the table. This situation irritates me, I was promised a husband and throne, I left my home for this and it’s falling apart at the seams. Tears gather in my eyes once I realize just how much I miss my home and family, if this doesn’t pan out I have to return, I’ll return a failure. Akmed and Viola would never let me live it down if I did, forcing my tears away, I stood from my seat excusing myself. Hurrying to my room, I’m comforted by Milt and Nena after entering and breaking down in tears. The sisters comfort me until I fall asleep from exhaustion, them getting everything ready for later since the boats were arriving soon and I was to look perfect for their arrival.

~End of Chapter Four~


	6. ~Chapter Five~

~Chapter Five~

Waking with puffy eyes, I rub the sleep from them and have Nena do my makeup to cover them up. Dressing in a yale blue dress with a boat neckline and a navy blue cloak, deciding to not wear any jewelry today. The three of us made our way to the port since our soldiers were to arrive this morning and we wanted to greet them, along with an adviser my father sent to help me choose if I should stay or not. I understand his concern, but I have to stay even if the advisor suggests returning home. Going home just isn’t an option anymore, I have to see this though, can’t return as laughing stock. We watch as the boats dock and the first soldier off is my friend Baniti, he walks up to me and wraps me in a tight hug. We laugh together, sharing stories as everyone else walks off the boat. Telling Milt and Nena to head back to the hall when they are done speaking with their husbands, causing the two to blush as they didn’t think I knew they were sending letters to their men. Baniti and I laugh before I drag him off to see Kattegat and to meet Ivar, who I had been telling him about in our letters.

“I am excited to meet the man you rave about so frequently! Had you not told me of him, I would have thought you only liked women!” Baniti said, making me laugh as we rode to Ubbe’s, where I knew Ivar would be since he stayed with him often. It didn’t take us long to ride over to Ubbe’s, though I had no idea as to why so many could be heard inside. Thinking nothing of it, Baniti and I walked into the house to see everyone seated besides Hvitserk, who was serving them.

“What did I miss?” I ask in confusion, as Baniti and I tilt our heads to the side. Thankfully Ubbe saves us from our confusion, telling us that he married Margrethe, who is now a free woman and a wife. “Well congratulations! May Baniti and I join your celebration? If not that’s fine, I just wanted him to meet Ivar.” I explain our reasoning for being here, making Ivar blush slightly after hearing I wanted to have someone only meet him. Ubbe waved us in, much to Hvitserk’s displeasure as he’d have to serve two more people. Thanking Ubbe, I drag Baniti in, pulling us two chairs to sit beside Ivar. “Baniti, this is prince Ivar!” I introduce Ivar to Baniti excitedly, happy my two favorite people are finally meeting.

“Prince Ivar! The princess talks about you often, can’t make her stop. I’m glad to meet you after all this time!” Baniti tells Ivar, making me hit him on the arm for saying how I talk about him non stop. Ivar simply laughs while smirking at me, taking a drink of his mead before holding it out to Hvitserk.

“Mine’s empty. So Baniti, how do you know the princess?” He asks after Hvitserk fills his cup full of mead. Sigurd also says his cup is empty after throwing it over his shoulder, spilling the mead everywhere.

“We grew up together, and I later became a soldier. The Pharaoh has sent over troops to fight and avenge Ragnar, I just happened to be among them.” Baniti spoke politely, knowing not to anger Ivar as I’ve told him about the boy’s temper. We talked for about a half hour before departing back to the great hall, we had to prepare for the sacrifice tonight. I showed Baniti where he would be staying for the next few days leading up to the expedition. Walking into my room, I dressed in a cream colored dress with a dark brown fur coat. Night had fallen and it was time for the sacrifice, so I went to stand with Milt, Nena, Baniti and the rest of the troops. I wanted to stand with Ivar, but I was supposed to be with my warriors this night. Everything went well, and tomorrow everyone who came to fight was to leave for England and take King Aelle’s head.

Today was the day they were set to leave and avenge Ragnar, deciding to say my farewells to Ivar first before I go and wish Baniti luck. Walking over to where Ivar sat waiting to board the boat, he smiled at me upon noticing my approach. Smiling sweetly at the youngest Ragnarsson, I take a seat behind him to place tiny braids in his hair.

“I have told Baniti and the leaders of my soldiers, that your orders are only second to mine. You will lead them, not Bjorn, while I do believe he is a skilled leader, I have more faith in you than in him.” I say while braiding his hair. Ivar looks back in surprise thinking I’d let Bjorn lead my men, not expecting me to give him the reins to my soldiers. “I know you won’t let me down.” I tell him before placing a kiss to the side of his face and walking off to wish Baniti safety.

“Of course princess!” Ivar shouted to me as I got further away from him. His brothers who had just arrived to board the boat, looked at him in confusion, but they just shrugged and continued on with their tasks. Quickly finding Baniti, I enveloped him in a hug.

“Be careful and listen to Ivar. He is the smartest man out of everyone here, he will ensure us a victory!” I spoke quickly knowing he had to leave in mere minutes or the boats would take off without him. Wishing my dear friend safe travels and best of luck killing those christians, I watch along with Milt and Nena as the boats leave the harbor. I know it’d be weeks before they returned, so in the meantime I will focus on Kattegat, get to know it some more since I will become queen one way or another.

~End of Chapter Five~


	7. ~Chapter Six~

~Chapter Six~

Third Person POV

It wasn’t long before the Great Heathen Army arrived on the shores of England, even less for them to overtake Aelle’s army and blood eagle him. It was the next day and the five Ragnarsson’s were arguing about who knows more about battles with christians. Baniti was standing beside Ivar as he and Bjorn got into it, Ivar saying he was chosen by Ragnar to avenge him because he was brought to England with Ragnar, not them.

“If that is what you want to think, then think it! We don’t need you.” Bjorn covered his face with a stag’s, making fun of Ivar. Baniti went to step forward and defend Ivar using his words or physically.

“Ivar was chosen not just by Ragnar!” Baniti claimed standing beside the man he called his leader. Bjorn and his brothers looked at Baniti in confusion, but Ivar just smirked at them, continuing what he was saying.

“That’s right, I wasn’t just chosen by Ragnar to lead us! Thank you for reminding me Baniti!” Ivar grinned at his brothers, mainly Bjorn he scowled at him since he claimed to be the leader.

“I don’t think so brother.” Bjorn started, “As far as I know, none of us chose to follow you! You are not the leader of this army! None of them follow your orders over mine!” Bjorn was standing now, beginning to get louder causing other warriors to look over at them.

“That is where you are wrong Bjorn. I was given control of the Egyptian troops, by princess Zatara.” Ivar tells his brothers that he had been given control over a large quantity of soldiers by their leader. Bjorn scoffs at this, not believing his youngest brother, even though he knew how close he and the princess were. Ubbe and Hvitserk looked at one another, they weren’t aware of how much Zatara trusted Ivar. Sigurd fell silent, as it finally dawned on him how much power Ivar was gathering, and that he’d have more once he married the princess.

“That’s not true! Baniti! You and the egyptian soldiers follow my orders, as I am the leader of this Great Army!?” Bjorn was going to start yelling soon, realizing that it was true after Baniti firmly stood next to Ivar while crossing his arms and shaking his head.

“Ivar’s order’s are only second to the princess’s. We follow him, not you Bjorn Ironside.” Baniti said to the oldest Ragnarsson, this angered Bjorn and made him walk off fuming. Bjorn realized that he’d have to tell Lagertha when he returned about how much power Ivar was gathering. He may have to leave Torvi and marry Zatara to keep Ivar from getting her support. Ivar sat there smirking at his brothers, scratching the side of his head with his weapon, touching the tiny braid Zatara put at the base of his head. The prince couldn’t wait to return to his princess, he planned to overthrow Lagertha upon returning and then he’d marry Zatara and she’d be his queen. Meanwhile with Harald and Halfdan, the brothers were looking at Ellisif with her husband.

“How could she marry that nobody.” Harald said pointing at Ellisif and Vig. Halfdan sighs and says.

“Maybe she loves him. And if she loves him, he is somebody.” Harald looks at his brother asking him how he was suddenly so wise. “It may have escaped your attention, but I am not married myself. You know why, I do not understand women anymore than you do. Women are fickle, forget her. Besides that princess Zatara is offering to marry one of us, perhaps she could help make you king of all Norway.” Halfdan suggests before Harald walks off to speak with Ellisif, Halfdan figured he was going to kill Vig and didn’t want any part of it. Instead Halfdan thought of what he would do should he marry the princess, maybe she’d travel the Mediteranian with him, give him children. However he saw how she looked at prince Ivar, that would be an obstacle he’d have to get around, perhaps it would solve itself.

Harald was off speaking with Ellisif and when her husband Vig went to hug Harald, he threw his axe into the man's skull. Vig fell down and Harald gave his condolences to Ellisif, before walking off to go eat and plan on how he’d marry Zatara. Ellisif then walked over and wanted to talk with Harald, the two walking off together to Harald’s tent. Halfdan decided to follow, worried for his brother's safety, knowing the woman wasn’t over her husband in a few minutes. Halfdan arrived just seconds before Ellisif went to bring the blade down on Harald, he quickly killed her while on top of his brother.

“It appears I know women more than you, brother.” Halfdan says before leaving Harald to clean himself up and dispose of Ellisif’s body. Back with Ivar, he had scouted out the landscape they were going to be battling on, coming up with a strategy they could use to surprise the christians. He informed his troops and brothers of his plan and they set out for battle. Pretending to walk away from the battle, luring the christians to follow them, while spreading out across the battlefield. Stretching their opponents thin, Bjorn took some warriors to the woods while others appeared behind the chrisitan army, drawing them toward the woods. Arrows then began firing from the woods toward the christian army, making their leader try to lead them away from the woods. The christians were tired of being played with and headed to the boats, planning to destroy them, only to walk right into Ivar’s trap. Quickly meeting the christians in battle, the christian leader called out for his men to save themselves, but it was too late for that. Even as he called for a retreat, only a few of his men managed to escape the wrath of the Great Heathen Army.

Bjorn sensed that the battle wasn’t over yet, even though the enemy retreated, they still had to take the city of Wessex. The army made their way to the city of Wessex, ready to take revenge on the man who handed their father over to the one who killed him. Easily breaking open the gates, they found no one was really there, the city seemed empty and abandoned. Halfdan came out from searching the city and declared it empty and that everyone flead, leaving the city to the vikings. However in the chaos of burning christian scrolls and raiding the city, the girl who Helga adopted, Tanaruz, stabbed her. This led to Helga bleeding to death, leaving Floki to find her as she died, holding her one last time before life left her. Floki carried her out to where he planned to bury her, breaking his heart to bury the love of his life.

The Ragnarsson brothers decide to have a feast to celebrate them taking Wessex. Bjorn leads the feast, telling everyone to settle here and farm, but he would be traveling the Mediteranian. Ivar decides to ask those who wish to raid, to join him as he plans to take the rest of England. Asking who could stop them now, having the largest army ever seen by man. Baniti stands when Ivar asks who will follow him and raid.

“I will!” Baniti claims, making Ivar smile knowing the egyptian troops will follow Baniti. “We will follow Ivar and raid, until Princess Zatara calls us back to Kattegat or Egypt.” The dark male looks like he wants to continue and say more, something Ivar notices is on his mind.

“Baniti, speak the truth. Why do you want to raid with me? I know it’s not because I ordered it.” Ivar asked, everyone went silent waiting for the soldiers' reply.

“The truth is Prince Ivar, I have always admired the Pharaoh’s two beautiful wives, and wish to find one for myself. I believe that raiding with you, will help me to find one.” Baniti tells Ivar, while wanting to also speak with him in private, desiring to know when he plans to return to Kattegat and marry Zatara. Ivar was pleased to hear that he would still have the support of the egyptian warriors. However it wasn’t long before Ivar and Sigurd started arguing, and it escalated to the point where Ivar threw an axe at his brother. The axe embedded itself into Sigurd’s side, but he pulled it out and began to stumble towards Ivar, who had a shocked look on his face. Sigurd soon fell to the ground just mere steps from Ivar, he lay dead on the ground where Ubbe and Hvitserk came to look at him. Bbaniti was shocked, he knew Ivar had a temper, but to kill his own brother. At least he showed remorse and regret on his face, he didn’t mean to kill Sigurd.

~End of Chapter Six~


	8. ~Chapter Seven~

~Chapter Seven~

Zatara POV

Ivar, Baniti and the others had been gone for months, during this time Kattegat had been attacked under Harald’s orders, and my hair had grown past the middle of my back and down below my bottom. I missed Ivar and Baniti, Milt and Nena miss their husband’s as well. We wonder when they will return, we haven’t been able to get a letter to them the entire time they’ve been gone. Hearing a horn blow, meaning someone had arrived in the harbor.

Quickly gathering the bottom of my dress, I rush out of my room, but remain in the great hall since I don’t know who has returned. However the man who enters the great hall isn’t a son of Ragnar, but King Harald Finehair. He tells Lagertha that the raid on Wessex was successful and that Sigurd is dead by Ivar’s hand. When Lagertha asks why Bjorn didn’t come to tell her this, Harald tells her that he sailed back to the Mediteranian. Lagertha then tells Harald that he really came here to see if his plan had succeeded, which it had not. She then takes him prisoner for trying to overthrow her.

Lagertha then spoke with Harald in private, and he told her why he tried to take Kattegat, for a woman who refused to marry him unless he became king of all Norway. He suggested that Lagertha marry him, because she has no husband, making queen Lagertha scowl and get angry with him. Though it’s not long before an idea hatches in her mind, a new proposal to keep Harald in line and have a spy in his camp.

“I will not marry you. However, you could marry princess Zatara, as she is not married and Bjorn isn’t here yet. Here's the deal, if you can woo the princess, you can marry her. If not, she marries Bjorn when he arrives.” Lagertha says to Harald, and then leaves him to think over the idea. Lagertha enters the main hall and sits at the head of the table, I am seated next to Torvi, across from Margrethe. She told us what Harald had to say and the proposition he offered her.

“That’s it!? Doesn’t he know who you are!?” Astrid starts, clearly upset that Harald offered to marry Lagertha since she is in love with her.

“Of course he does, that’s the point.” Lagertha takes a drink of her mead, and looks at me while Astrid continues on her rant.

“I’d never let a man like that near me!” Astrid says, I roll my eyes, knowing she’d never let any man near her.

“Sometimes women have to do things to stay in power.” Torvi says to Astrid, who just brushes it off and lets Lagertha speak.

“There is an element of truth to what Torvi says, but I have no intention of marrying him.” Margrethe then opens her mouth to ask if Lagertha is going to kill him. “That’s none of your business. Besides I offered him a different deal.” Astrid groans, putting her head in her hands, wondering what deal Lagertha offered.

“Is it the same deal you offered me?” I asked, making everyone look at me after Lagertha nods. “What are the details, mind sharing them with us?”

“He has until Bjorn returns to woo you, if unsuccessful he won’t marry you, but will still be our ally.” I nod my head along with Lagertha’s plan, all I have to do is reject his advantages until Bjorn is here and then I can marry Ivar when he comes back. Deciding to take a walk around Kattegat after learning of the queen’s plan to use me as a bargaining chip. I began to hear people’s footsteps behind me and I try to speed up before I’m grabbed and a hand is placed over my mouth to muffle my screams. Men grab me as I’m kicking and screaming, they bring me to a boat where I’m gagged and tied up in front of Harald. He ordered the men to start rowing and before I knew it, we were out of Kattegat and on our way to Harald’s home.

Third Person POV

Horns are blown in Kattegat and warriors head into the great hall to warn Lagertha that Harald and his men are gone. Lagertha looked around and realized that Zatara had left them to walk around Kattegat, just before Harald left.

“Where’s Zatara?” Lagertha asks, causing Torvi’s and Astrid’s eyes to widen, the women rush to her room and find Milt and Nena who claim that the princess hadn’t returned. Lagertha sent warriors out to search Kattegat and when they returned, they brought unfortunate news. King Harald had kidnapped the young princess, Lagertha knew she had to send a message to Bjorn, hoping he could retrieve her before Ivar did. If Ivar rescued her, she’d marry him on the spot, but if Bjorn did they’d have a new ally and her forces would return to Kattegat.

Lagertha wrote a letter to Bjorn, saying that King Harald had taken the princess and he was to retrieve her or return home after telling her troops in Wessex. She also had Nena write to Baniti, telling him that Zatara ordered their return, not wanting Ivar to know she was gone. Nena did as she was asked, but since it was written in Egyptian, she told Baniti that King Harald had their princess and that Lagertha was trying to keep Ivar in the dark. Both letters were sent and the two sisters prayed to Ra that Zatara wasn’t harmed.

Zatara POV

“Why did you kidnap me?” I asked Harald after he untied and removed my gag. He sat across from me, taking my hand in his despite my attempts to pull it back.

“I think Lagertha’s years as Queen of Kattegat are numbered, I still want to become King of all Norway. Yet I am unmarried, I need a wife to breed, produce sons. Why not marry me and together we can take over Kattegat and all of Norway.” Harald suggested to me, but I just shook my head and he left me alone. While I want to be queen of Kattegat, I will be Ivar’s queen not Harald’s. Well he’s an old man, I will out live him and I don’t want to die young, as is tradition that should my husband die, I join him.

About a day later, they say that we’re not far from Harald’s home, Harald walks over to me and holds out a bag of food. Looking up at him, I hesitantly dip my hand into the bag and pull out some food, enough to last me until we reach the shores. Harald smiles at me, trying to be friendly and gain my trust, he leans forward intending to speak with me.

“Have you thought about my proposition? I’m sure, I’m not what you expected your future husband to look like. Perhaps someone much younger than me, a certain prince maybe.” I whipped my head towards Harald, not enjoying him inquiring into my relationship with Ivar. Or what it could be, that is if I ever see him again. It took hours, but we soon reached land and King Harald guided me off the ship. Looking around, I had to watch my step and lift the bottom of my dress up so as to not get blood on it.

“This is your kingdom?” I ask while taking in my surroundings, Harald laughs walking forward on the docks.

“My kingdom stretches further than this, and it is your new home!” Harald claims, reaching back to pull me to his side and force me to walk next to him. I could see he was loved by his subjects, as they surrounded us and patted us on our backs. Being forced to walk next to him gave off the appearance that I had agreed to be his queen, possibly a way to boost morale for his people. We enter the main hall and Harald releases my arm to walk forward and towards his throne, where he is given his crown. He kisses the axe he had been given before letting out a war cry, as his people cheer him on. “My people! We went to England and exacted revenge for the death of Ragnar Lothbrok! Our great army was victorious everywhere!” People cheered Harald on, and I wanted to cheer with them as I was glad they succeeded. “The leader of the army decided to remain in England. Some decided to pursue other dreams, like my brother. But don’t worry, Halfdan went exploring with Bjorn Ironside so what harm could come to him.” Everyone laughs at Harald’s joke, and I’m still standing there in confusion, what was I supposed to do now that I’m here. “My heart is here! I want to make this city the capital of all Norway, it has alway been my dream! This woman is Princess Zatara, she is part of my dream. Sit.” Harald claims before gesturing to me, saying who I am and offering me a seat next to him. “I’d say to get used to their eyes, but you probably already are.” Harald jokes to me before letting out a war cry leading his people to cheer once more.

I look over at everyone's faces and see this could be one way to the throne not just of Kattegat, but all Norway. Sure Harald isn’t Ivar, but I wasn’t promised to him, only my heart is. I smile at King Harald as he sits in the other chair, looking at the crown on his head, imagining what mine would look like. I wonder what Ivar is doing right now, if he’s having fun raiding, who he’s talking to, if Baniti is well.

I enter my new room and see the pile of gold and jewelry on the bed, a bribe from Harald. Turning to the door, I pull it open to find a huge viking on the other side, here to keep me from running away. It’s not like I could leave, I don’t know this place and the locals will tell Harald if I’m in the market. After stepping away from the door, it’s opened by servants, no doubt another thing to convince me to marry Harald. They brought me dresses to put on, more viking like than egyptian, though I did see one I liked. A black dress with a silver pattern, it was lovely and I decided to put it on, as my current dress had dirt and blood on it. In the meantime, a servant came to tell me that the King had invited me to feast with him. Deciding to go along with this and see where it takes me, I put on the dress though I did ask for help from the servant.

Walking into the hall, I saw Harald sitting at the head of the table next to an empty chair, one meant for me. My long vanilla blonde hair cascades down below my bottom, clashing with the black and silver of the dress, which makes my icy blue eyes pop. Harald reaches out his hand, which I take and sit next to him in the other chair. He cheers, raising his golden cup to his people, allowing them to eat now that I was here.

“Skol.” I say to him, gesturing my cup towards his and he taps his against mine.

“You look, very beautiful. I’m sure you’ve been told that before by everyone.” Harald tells me, while looking me over, liking what he saw. I smile towards the king, placing a lock of blond hair behind my ear in embarrassment.

“Many have told me, but I’m still not used to it.” I tell him, blushing a deep crimson hue as Harald laughs at how red I had gotten. Hours into the feast, I informed Harald that I was tired and heading to bed. He stands to stop me, but I thank him for the feast and say that I will see him in the morning. Walking off to my room, I sigh missing Milt and Nena, remembering how every night we’d sleep in the same bed. We found it easier to sleep when not alone, since assassins commonly came during the night, this way I wasn’t alone and unguarded. Hearing the door open, I saw Harald had come to see me, I could almost smell the alcohol from where I sat. He walked over to me and sat beside me on the bed.

“You are the most beautiful woman, I have ever seen.” Harald says before leaning in to kiss me, but I put my hand between our lips. I lead him to the door, telling Harald that he is drunk or at least tipsy. I tell him that if he wants to talk to me, he’d have to come when he isn’t intoxicated. With that I send Harald on his way back to the feast, and I prepare for bed. Hoping that when I wake, I will be in bed with Milt and Nena, and this was just a really bad nightmare.

The next day, I found Harald in the market looking at a while they just killed and brought in. Standing next to him, I ask if his offer is still standing, knowing that I can’t wait for Ivar to return to me and crown me queen of Kattegat. Even if my heart beats for Ivar, Harald is my best chance to have a throne. Said king looks at me and says it still was, asking if I wanted to marry him and be his queen. I nod to Harald and he takes my hand in his, kissing my knuckles and going off to fetch a priestess and to tell his people. Dressing in a blood red dress with sleeves that open above my elbows and drag on the floor. Walking through the crowd of people, who part upon seeing me approach, I walk over to stand by Harald.

“You wish to be married? In the sight of Frey and Freya?” The priestess asks us, looking at Harald who says yes. “And are you agree upon?” The woman asked me as she looked me over. “Is this what you want to do? Think carefully, because like the binds of Fenrir, it will still bind you. ”

“Yes, this is what I want.” I tell the woman, while looking at Harald, even as my mind dreams he is Ivar.

“Very well, then we ask the gods who are here with us invisibly, to bless this marriage. May you have a fruitful life together!” She says while getting the ring and dipping it in blood.

Harald then takes the ring and slips it onto my finger, as his citizens cheer once they see it is on. We share a kiss and head to the hall to celebrate with a feast, though I do know what will happen once the feast is over. My mother told me what happens on the wedding night, and I’m not thrilled by the idea, but I have to go through with it. We retire to Harald’s room, where he helps me out of my dress and the night begins.

~End of Chapter Seven~


	9. ~Chapter Eight~

~Chapter Eight~

Zatara POV

I have been married to Harald for about a few days now, and I’ve been crowned queen of Vestfold. I’m free to walk around town without a guard watching my every move. We’re currently in the woods having fun, he’s chasing me as I run, waiting for him to catch me. Harald finally does catch me and then the warning horn sounds, alerting us that someone arrived at the port. We go over to the hill and look upon the sea, to find a small fleet of ships attempting to dock. Neither of us could tell who it was, though Harald knew that should it be Ivar, there was the chance I’d leave him. If it was Lagertha, he might be dead for taking me, but we were married now so she got the alliance. Harald and I returned to the main hall, to sit and wait for the sailors to enter and find out who was paying us a visit.

I was shocked to see not only Ivar enter, but also Hvitserk, though no Ubbe or Sigurd as he was dead. Seeing Ivar took the breath out of my lungs, my heart clenched at the sight of him and how I was now married to Harald. Ivar looked at me in confusion, making me turn my gaze to anything but his cold eyes. Harald greets Ivar and Hvitserk, asking them why they didn’t return to Kattegat. Ivar walked over to us in his unique way, using a crutch to stand while kinda dragging his legs forward.

“You don’t need the seer to know that Ubbe and I fell out. We disagreed about things, in the end Hvitserk agreed with me and Ubbe sailed for Kattegat. That is why I’m here!” Ivar spoke to Harald in an irritated voice, to which Harald told him he made a good choice before turning his attention towards me. Ivar followed Harald’s eyes as they landed on me, he looked me up and down, and at my left hand.

“You all remember Princess Zatara, she’s my Queen now.” Harald told the people.

Ivar humph's in acknowledgment, slightly glaring at me for marrying another man while he was gone. I felt bad for not waiting for him and marrying Harald, if I had known he’d come here, I would have waited. Harald asks if they’d support him when he attacks Kattegat, which Ivar says they would, until Hvitserk spoke up.

“Only if Ivar is made King.” Hvitserk says, making Ivar look back at him with a look that said, shut up. Ivar then explains that Harald would rule Kattegat when Ivar dies, saying that it wouldn’t be long because he was a cripple. I scoff, knowing that Ivar was as healthy as an ox, being a cripple never caused him any problems with his health besides the pain. Harald then changes the topic to the prisoner that Ivar had brought with him, saying he wanted to meet him.

“Bring in the christian!” Ivar calls out moving to stand on my side of the room, Baniti along with another man, dragged in the christian man who Ivar then introduced. “Bishop  Heahmund . On his knees.” Ivar tells Baniti and the man, I wave Baniti over to me, wanting to talk to my dear friend. Heahmund is forced on his knees and then slowly looks up at Harald, who asks what the reason for keeping him alive is. “He is a great warrior, and I admire great warriors.”

“So he would fight for us?” Harald asks, looking down at the christian man, covered in dirt and sweat. Ivar suggests that he may, before Heahmund begins praying to his false god. Ivar pulls his head back by his hair, stopping him from continuing his prayer. Harald tells him to let go and let the man continue, despite not understanding what the man was saying. Heahmund finishes his prayer, as Harald asks what he was saying, Ivar says he was praying to his ‘God’. “Lot of good that’ll do him.” Harald responds, Heahmund looks at him and then towards me, his eyes widening at my appearance before he is taken away from the great hall. I stand from my seat to walk with Baniti around town, ready to catch up with my dear friend and hopefully learn how Milt and Nena were back in Kattegat. Kissing Harald on the cheek before leaving with Baniti, noticing the glare Ivar gives him as my lips touch his skin. Baniti and I walk off, leaving the men to discuss their plans for invading Kattegat.

Third Person POV

Ivar sat with Hvitserk, drinking mead and occasionally taking bits of the food that was in a bowl. The brothers were discussing what they were doing here, making an alliance with Harald, despite knowing he would most likely betray them.

“Everything in a moment can change Hvitserk.” Ivar says to his brother, not just suggesting their alliance, but also the marriage between Harald and princess Zatara.

“I don’t know Ivar, I wish I could believe you. I wish I knew who you really were, it seems only the princess knew who you were all this time.” Hvitserk claims as he gets up and goes to walk away from his brother. Ivar laughs slightly, knowing the truth behind Hvitserk’s words.

“You know who I am Hvitserk, I’m your crippled brother! You used to pull me around on a sled through Kattegat. Nothing has really changed.” Ivar knows this isn’t true as many things have changed in the last year. The arrival of Zatara, death of Aslaug and Ragnar, taking two English cities, so much was different now.

“What is it you really want Ivar?” Hvitserk asks tired of Ivar’s game, tired of being toyed with or treated like a pawn, left out of everyone's plans.

“I want to be the greatest man who ever lived.” Ivar says to Hvitserk, still not telling him what his heart truly desires.

“More than father?” The dirty blonde asks his youngest brother.

“Much more. In time the name of Ragnar will fade, but everyone will remember Ivar the Boneless.” Ivar declares his dream, though he is unaware of what the future holds for the sons of Ragnar Lothbrok. Hvitserk takes a sip of his mead, before walking off to find more sane and enjoyable company. Hours later Hvitserk cheers in the great hall, next to Queen Zatara, where he wishes death to the ‘witch, queen Lagertha’. Everyone cheers around him, drinking ale, then taking their seats as Ivar begins talking to Harald.

“So when do we attack?” Ivar asks Harald, the king saying he’d need to gather his earls and fix his ships. “So say we’ll attack in two moons time?” Harald nods his head, tapping their cups together before turning their eyes toward Zatara.

“It’ll be strange for you, huh. Returning to Kattegat as a Queen.” Harald says to her, kissing her knuckles as she smiles at him.

“It was always my ambition. Skol.” Zatara tells him, while drinking her mead and taking a second to look over at Ivar, who still continued staring at her. Harald then begins singing a song with the citizens of Vestfold joining in. Zatara and Harald then leave to their room, as Ivar glares at Harald’s back, knowing what was occurring behind those doors.

~Two Week Timeskip~

Zatara POV

Waking up to Harald getting ready for the day, he was currently struggling to brush through his long hair. Smiling at him, I grab the brush from his hand before easily running it through the dark brown locks. Braiding his hair, Harald takes my hand to pull me to him, making our lips collide as they did the previous night.

“Thank you, but perhaps I should cut my hair now.” Harald suggests, only for me to look at him in shock.

“Cut your hair! No don’t! You aren’t king of all Norway yet, plus I like it, gives me something to pull on when you get out of hand.” I joke with him, pulling his head back by his braid. Harald kisses me again before I get dressed in a red dress with yellow marking at the bottom. “Do you want to ride out into the forest today?” I ask Harald just as he goes to leave our room, he looks back at me wondering why I wanted to spend time in the woods. “It’ll be fun, I promise!” I say pulling on his arm like a child, he growls at me before agreeing to take me riding. Clapping my hands together, I take off toward the stables, forcing Harald to run after me to catch up.

We rode into a clearing, where I planned to tell Harald the news I had recently discovered yesterday. Leading Harald over to the middle of the field of flowers, I take a seat, gesturing for my husband to sit next to me. He rolls his eyes, but sits anyway and I take his hand in mine while smiling at him.

“Why did you bring me out here? You aren’t going to kill me are you?” Harald asks me, causing me to laugh and shake my head no. He raises a dark brow making me roll my eyes, gripping his hand, I move it to rest over my stomach.

“I am with child Harald. Our child.” I tell him and watch as a grin spreads across his aged face. He looks at me in disbelief, shocked at my declaration.

“You, my exotic princess, have made me the happiest man in all Midgard!” Harald proclaims, lifting me up and twirling me in the air, hugging me tightly after placing me down. He grabs my hand and helps me back onto my horse, as we ride into town planning to tell everyone later. We walk into the great hall, Harald laughing the entire time, as we enter we see Ivar and Heahmund playing chess.

“What's the matter with you?” Ivar asks looking away from his game to stare at Harald in confusion. Harald laughs again, taking me into his arms while sipping his mead.

“I’m going to be a father!” Harald informs Ivar and Heahmund, making the former begin glaring at the king. Heahmund then makes his move and looks toward me afterward, nodding his head toward us in congratulations. Harald and I then leave, watching as the boats are prepared for the battle that would soon take place. Looking at my husband, I ask him not to kill Halfdan even if he remains on Bjorn’s side, as I feared it would be better to tourture him using our child. Forcing him to watch the baby while we are out, asking Harald to just imagine Halfdan’s frustration with our child. Harald laughs and says he would consider it, but that there were no promises.

~End of Chapter Eight~


	10. ~Chapter Nine~

~Chapter Nine~

Zatara POV

I traveled to Kattegat with Harald, Ivar, and Hvitserk, not wanting to be left behind and wishing to see Milt and Nena again. Though I stayed at the camp, as I was no use in battle and days later, the battle was won and Kattegat was ours. Baniti and I rode to the center of Kattegat to meet back up with the others, since Baniti was forced to stay with me for protection. We entered after Ivar proclaimed himself king and I went over to Harald and Halfdan, who was next to him in chains. Giving my husband a kiss as he rubs his hand over my mostly flat stomach, making Halfdan’s eyes widen not knowing I had married his brother nor that I was pregnant. Together we walked into the great hall where we were going to have a feast to celebrate the victory. Harald forced Halfdan to follow us inside, making his brother sit on the floor as he grabbed me a chair and some food. Halfdan looks at me in surprise, wondering when this happened and what he had missed while exploring the Mediterranean.

“You married my brother and are going to give him a child?” Halfdan asks me, as I nod to him and explain that I was about a month into my pregnancy. Men began fighting to entertain us, as Harald returned and Ivar came with him. They sat beside me, and Ivar looked me over and down at my stomach in distaste. He then looked away to gaze upon the occupants of the hall, his eyes landing on another blonde woman, the slave he’d met in England. Harald then makes a toast, telling men to bring in the queen, then bringing in a goat wearing a crown.

The next day rolls around and I’m sitting in the great hall next to Harald, with Ivar on the throne and Hvitserk next to him. I soon stood to get some fruit to eat, hearing that it was good for the baby. The doors to the hall then open and in walks Rollo, Ragnar’s traitorous brother, I never really met him. He begins telling Ivar how he missed Kattegat and wanted an alliance to trade with him. Harald asks if Rollo had ambition to rule Kattegat now that he’d returned.

“I rule many kingdoms, entirely enough to fill the requirements.” Rollo says and as he looks like he was going to sit where I was originally, Harald stops him, standing and holding his hand out to help me sit down. Thanking Harald, I looked up at Rollo who continued to stare at me for taking the seat, but also because of my appearance. “Who is this? I’ve never seen her before, or anyone that shares her looks.” Rollo asks Ivar.

“That is Queen Zatara of Vestfold and Rogaland. She is married to King Harald.” Ivar tells his uncle, wanting Rollo to step away from the woman he loved. Rollo kneels before me, making me roll my eyes at his ass kissing.

“Not even my wife holds a candle to your beauty dear Queen.” Rollo says to me before turning to Harald, “You are a lucky man.” He then goes to find a chair to sit in and workout his alliance with Ivar. Yawning, I tell the men in the hall that I was tired and going to retire to my old room, mainly planning to escape the boring conversation and to see Milt and Nena. Entering my previous room, I see Milt and Nena staring at the fire longingly. Clearing my throat, the sisters look to me in shock before rushing over and enveloping me in a tight hug. Milt takes my face into her hands, checking me over for injuries or any problems. Nena looked over my frame and felt my still rather flat stomach to find it more firm than how it was. The sisters stare at one another for a moment before looking at me, as I nod my head telling them that I was indeed pregnant. Both girls squeal in excitement, quickly suggesting names and guessing the gender.

“I believe it is a boy.” Nena said, to which her sister thought it was a girl, I playfully rolled my eyes at their antics. Telling my dear friends about my marriage to King Harald, Milt expressed her concern, not really trusting my husband. Dismissing their concerns, I tell them that even though he kidnapped me, Harald had been nothing but kind to me. “If you say princess, we will trust you.” Nena told me as she and Milt prepared me for bed, and left the room before Harlad arrived. My husband soon entered the room, coming to lay with me and speak soft words to our child.

“He will be like you.” I say to Harald, having the feeling that I am carrying a son instead of a daughter. Harald looked up at me and smiled, pressing a kiss to my stomach and my cheek before we went to bed. The night went quickly and Harald was gone when I woke up, having left to visit Halfdan and see if he could be trusted yet. Getting up myself, I went out to the great hall to find it almost abandoned, with no one inside. I decided to go find Ivar, so I entered his room, only to find him in a deep conversation with another girl. I had yet to make my presence known to them, instead I listened in on what they were saying.

“I feel like I can trust you, more than anybody else here.” I heard Ivar say to the blonde woman, it made my heart break into tiny pieces, so I rushed out without a sound. It was inevitable for Ivar to find a woman, but that doesn’t mean it hurt any less when I heard how deeply he trusted her. Ivar had known me for so much longer than he had her, why does he trust her more? Is it because I married Harald? Pushing those thoughts to the back of my mind, I left to find Harald and Halfdan, wishing to be in better company. I spent my day with them, not thinking about Ivar and the girl until the feast that night.

“My people! My dear people, I have chosen this woman to be my new wife. Her name is Freydis and soon you will all know her as your new Queen!” Ivar announced to everyone at the beginning of the feast, this made me freeze in place looking up at my friend in shock. Harald and Halfdan looked at each other and them to me with worried looks on their faces. Harald took my hand and tried to calm me down, and prevented me from voicing my anger at Ivar. My eyes were wide with shock and anger, Ivar hardly knew this woman and he made her his Queen!

“This is all about kingship. He takes a wife, produces an heir, then in his eyes, Kattegat is his forever.” Harald says to Hvitserk who sits across from us with Margrethe, who smirked at the couple in front of them. Hvitserk and Margrethe begin chuckling to themselves, leading me to ask them what was so funny.

“He can not produce children. He is boneless.” I glared at Margrethe for her comment, after all she was being rude to her King and my friend. So I decided to speak up, asking her a very personal question.

“Can you produce children Margrethe? I know you’ve screwed most of the Ragnar’s sons, but never fall with child. And here I am, going to give my husband a son, so shut your mouth.” I say to Margrethe in a taunting tone, noticing how she tensed under my scrutinizing gaze. Despite the fact that Ivar and I were married to different people, I still had feelings for him and would not tolerate anyone disrespecting him. Besides I don’t believe that Margrethe could bear children, after all the fornicating she's done, why has she not fallen round with a baby. Simple she cannot conserve them nor can she think properly, having lost her mind and husband.

Days later after Ivar declared Freydis his queen, I saw her walk into a barn with a man who wasn’t Ivar. I waited outside the barn to have a chat with the queen of Kattegat, watching as the man left before I grabbed Freydis by the arm. Shoving her back into the barn, I blocked the exit with a disapproving look on my beautiful face. Seeing the shocked and somewhat frightened look on the queen’s face, made me smirk and almost laugh at Freydis. Shaking my head at her, I ask why she had sex with that man.

“I promised Ivar a son, and I will give him one.” She said in a shaky tone, her eyes holding fear in them. Knowing I could easily tell Ivar and have her killed, removing the obstacle in the way of making me queen of Kattegat. “Are you going to tell him?” Freydis asks out of fear, realizing that despite being queen, I held more power in the situation.

“No I will not, you will however tell him the truth.” Freydis says she won’t, as she knows Ivar will kill her for betraying him. “If you don’t I will.” With that, I leave the barn returning to Harald’s side. We spent the night choosing names for our child, as my stomach began to become more prominent and noticeable. Harald told me of his plans to raid England, saying he wanted me to stay here in Kattegat until he returned. Once our conversation was over, we fell asleep singing a soft lullaby to my stomach, in order to soothe our boy to sleep. The next morning, I woke up alone, realizing Harald had gone off to speak with Ivar and Hvitserk.

Going to the feast that night, I saw Hvitserk sitting alone, drinking his life away. Feeling Ivar’s stare, I ignored it to sit across from Hvitserk and next to Harald, knowing that Ivar ordered the death of Margrethe last night. Taking Hvitserk's hand in mine, I gave him a comforting smile when he looked up at me. Hvitserk soon ripped his hand away from me when Ivar asked him what was wrong. When Hvitserk brought up that Ivar couldn’t have children, he countered by saying Freydis was with his child, and said girl looked over at me with fear in her eyes as I stood from my spot.

“That is a lie!” I yell out at Freydis, tired of her manipulating Ivar. She however had her claws too deep into him, as he just shrugged off my statement to argue with Hvitserk. I was shocked that he didn’t believe me, he trusted her more! “Ugh!” Leaving the great hall with tears in my eyes, heading to my room. Harald followed me and entered the room after I shut the door on him. “Leave me alone.” Tears were streaming down my face as I weakly pleaded to be alone, but Harald just wrapped his arms around me. Doing his best to comfort me after losing my best friend to a woman he hardly knew. Hiccuping I asked Harald how he could love a woman he didn’t know, only for my husband to smile down at me.

“I can’t speak for Ivar, as he is blind to the woman in front of me, who loves him more than life. I can speak for myself though, I love you because you are kind, smart, and hold unyielding loyalty to those around you.” Harald says to me, wiping the tears away from my eyes, holding me tightly. “You have made me the happiest man in Midgard, you are giving me a son. I would kill for you, fight any man who questions your honor.”

“How can you trust me, when I love another?” I ask Harald, pulling away to hold his shoulders. He just smiles and says that I could learn to love him, as he loves me. Soon after my crying fit, we layed in bed discussing what Harald would do in England. “I will pray to all the gods to protect you and bring you home or safe entry to Valhalla.” Quickly we fall asleep, awaiting the arrival of the dawn to bring about a new day. Hopefully there was still time to remove Freydis’s talons from Ivar’s mind, and perhaps Harald is right. Maybe one day, I will love him as I love Ivar and my son.

~End of Chapter Nine~


	11. ~Chapter Ten~

~Chapter Ten~

The next day I wish Harald and Halfdan luck as they sail to England. Waving them goodbye, I rub my stomach to ease my boy's restlessness, knowing that he would be like this until Harald’s return. Attending the feast the next night, I sat by myself, choosing not to have any company or conversation. I would rather just fill my stomach and return to my room to sing the baby to sleep. Wincing I dropped the food in my hand onto the plate, as the child in me kicked, growing even more restless as time went on. Hvitserk comes over and takes my arm, pulling me and my food to sit with Ivar and Freydis, who I glared at upon arrival.

“You wanted to speak to us brother?” Hvitserk says to Ivar, as he helps me to take the seat across from Ivar. Thanking Hvitserk, I said nothing to Ivar, choosing to ignore him as he did to me the other day. Taking small bites of my food, while rubbing soothing circles around my rounder stomach, I listen as Ivar speaks.

“Yes, my brother, and dearest friend. Come sit, drink, I have wonderful news. Isn’t that right my sweetheart?” Ivar says as Freydis chimes in with a ‘yes’, I roll my eyes at her, already knowing she was with child. “Sit down.” Ivar gestures to the chair next to me, looking at me for a second before I glare at him, making the boy look away.

“Yes, I’d love some great news.” Hvitserk says sarcastically, taking the seat beside me, giving me some water as I refused ale. Ivar then begins to spew some nonsense that they are descended from Odin, the Allfather. Saying that Hvitserk and his brothers made fun of him, how they pitted him for being a cripple. Ivar then described how being a cripple felt, until Freydis explained to him that the gods chose him to be special. Why he was different, that being deformed was a sign of the gods favor, making me almost choke on my water. “Why are you telling me this Ivar?” Hvitserk asked after making sure I was ok, but he soon shared in my confused look.

“The fact is Hvitserk, Zatara. Ivar the Boneless is a god.” Ivar says to us making Hvitserk scoff, and I froze realizing that Freydis was more than manipulating him. She was trying to convince him that he was a god, more than a man, when that is all he really is.

“He is, and I am carrying his divine child.” Freydis tells us, looking me in the eyes as she knows that I am losing Ivar to her. Hvitserk called Ivar crazy, but it did nothing to deter him from his conclusion. “I’m not crazy Hvitserk, I’ve done the impossible. I’m going to be a father, I am divine.” Ivar finishes looking at me, taking in my displeased expression, making the grin on his face falter. However he continues, saying they need to sacrifice someone the gods had heard of, coming to the conclusion that they had to sacrifice Lagertha. The only problem was that she wasn’t here, and with that I took my leave, with the help of Hvitserk as I was feeling under the weather. I decided to skip the sacrifice that was held the next night, as I did not believe Ivar to be a god.

Entering the feast with Hvitserk, who brought me food and water as moving too much caused the baby to get upset. Ivar then toasted to Lagertha’s death and that he had been revealed to be a ‘god’. Making Hvitserk corect him, saying that Lagertha wasn’t dead and that he wasn’t a god, instead pointing to me as he was speaking. “You aren’t a god, if anyone is the image of divinity, it’s Zatara! Look at her, she is blessed not only with beauty, but with a child. You can say it all you want, that child is not yours and you are not a god!” Once finished Hvitserk leaves the hall, leaving me with the eyes of all Kattegat on me. Nena then enters the fray and leads me back to the room, preparing me for bed. Before falling asleep, she and Milt sing a song to my son soothing him enough to allow me to have a restful sleep.

When I woke, I took Nena and Milt into town to look for a place we could stay in, I no longer felt safe in the great hall with Freydis there. Finding a nice looking hut, I bought it from the people who lived there and had some men move my things into the large space. Leaving Milt and Nena there, I walked to Hvitserk’ home and told him that I had moved out of the great hall. Telling the son of Ragnar where I was now living, I returned to my new home to find Baniti waiting for me. Smiling at my old friend, who I had not seen in some time, we sat down and talked about what we had been doing. He had returned to Egypt to tell my family of my marriage and pregnancy, they sent Baniti with many things for the baby. Baniti had returned to guard me, and after learning of Freydis' hold on Ivar, he swore to kill anyone who she sent after me. Commenting that my mother and aunt had difficult pregnancies as well, once he learned of my troubles with the baby.

Over the past few months, my stomach has grown so much, and in a few short days my son would come into being. At last I will be able to comfort and hold my baby boy, with the help of the sisters and Baniti we have decided a name for him or her should it be a girl. Einar for a boy, meaning one who fights alone, and Asta for a girl, meaning divine beauty. I prayed for a boy, though I wouldn’t mind a girl, but I wished Harald was here to see the birth of our baby. With Baniti, I stood in the square just outside the Hut as they put up a wooden statue of Ivar, telling us to pray to him. Scoffing, I go to speak with Hvitserk, before feeling water run down my legs as pain coursing through my body. Letting out a cry of pain, alerting both Baniti and Hvitserk that I was about to go into labor.

Baniti picks me up bridal style and carries me back to the hut with Hvitserk in tow. Once inside Nena and Milt begin preparing everything that was required when in labor. They sent Hvitserk to get a midwife to assist me and help deliver the baby. Letting out a louder scream as the pain began to get worse, thankfully Hvitserk arrived with the midwife. The labor lasted from midday until nightfall, before I was able to push out the baby. Nena cleaned him and took a look along with Milt at my child, before handing the baby off to me.

“Princess, he is so beautiful. Dare I say, more than any god.” Nena says as she hands me my son, my Einar is finally here and in my arms. Tears fell from my eyes, as a grin stretched across my face. Softly stroking his check, I spoke quietly to Einar, barely letting the other people in the room hear what I was saying.

“You don’t even know just how loved you are, my prince. I will give you a crown my son. All men from north to south and east to west, will bow to you my son of fire and gold.” I said to my beautiful baby boy, who carried traits from both his parents. Having darker skin than his father, but lighter than mine. His few tufts of hair were dark brown, and when he opened his eyes, they were bright blue like mine. I smiled down at him and with the help of the midwife, began feeding him and when I was done, I allowed Baniti and Hvitserk to look at my boy. “He is perfect in every way.” I said to them, as they nodded to me while smiling and cooing at the small baby. Hvitserk soon left us to return to his own hut, but it meant nothing to me as I now had more important things to do, than know where everyone was in Kattegat.

Days later, Hvitserk arrived back on my doorstep, telling me that Harald had been defeated by the young King Alfred in Wessex. Asking if the father of my son was alive, he said yes that he was still alive, but that Ivar wanted them to return and fight. He left and not long after, Ivar arrived to see me apparently. Something I didn’t believe, unless Hvitserk told him of the birth of my son. Otherwise he’d be with Freydis, saying some bullshit about how she looks like a goddess, or some nonsense like that. Baniti answered the door for me as I was busy feeding Einar in the other room.

“I want to see my friend and her child.” Ivar said, pushing past Baniti, who knew to let the man in. “Zatara, come here, let me see the boy!” Hearing Ivar from the other room, Einar thankfully was done eating, so I covered myself and walked into the room rocking my son to sleep. Ivar sat down on a nearby stool, pulling one next to him so I could sit beside him. Taking the seat, I showed Ivar the sleeping form of Einar, letting the man take in his appearance. “Let me hold him, I need to practice.” Rolling my eyes at him, I hesitantly handed Einar over to Ivar, showing him the proper way to hold a baby.

“He is beautiful, yes? I have never loved anyone in such a short amount of time.” I say to Ivar as I look down at the life I brought into the world. A few stray tears fell from my eyes, realizing that this could have been my everyday life, had I just married Ivar. Said man grinned widely at Einar, tears filling his own eyes as he cradles the small boy.

“Yes, he is lovely. But my son Baldur will be even greater, as he is my son and thus divine.” Ivar tells me, forcing the tears from his eyes, I quickly take Einar back as he begins to cry in Ivar’s hold. Shushing my son, I ordered Ivar to leave, as he had insulted me by saying my son was lesser than his. Ivar looked over at me in shock, anger soon filling his eyes as I walked away from him.

“Get out, and don’t come back unless it is to apologize to me and Einar. Ever since you married Freydis, you have been treating everyone else like we are lesser than the mud on your feet. You have dishonored me, my son, and my entire family. Leave now!” I practically yell at Ivar, sick and tired of him treating me like some peasant. He will do well to remember who I am and that he is not a god, no matter what Freydis says to him. Ivar left not long after my outburst, finally allowing me to release my tears, completely losing the man I loved.

~End of Chapter Ten~


	12. ~Chapter Eleven~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not super long, since I couldn't find all the final episodes of season 5 on youtube, but alas we are done with this season. Give me a few days and the next chapter will be out. Thanks for reading!

~Chapter Eleven~

Recently Ivar had sent Hvitserk away to help make plans with a man named Olaf, but I only learned this from Baniti since Ivar refuses to see me anymore. Which saddens me greatly, but he has no desire to apologize for his words and actions, and I won’t speak to him until he does. So I have been speaking with those who live with me and Hvitserk’s girlfriend, Thora, a nice girl and not crazy like the last one. I can hear the hoofbeats of Ivar’s horse as he enters the center of Kattegat, where his wooden statue was destroyed. Watching as anger painted his face, slowly I went back into my hut, not wanting to risk his fury on Einar or anyone else in the house.

Silencing Einar and everyone else, we listen to the sounds of Ivar’s men kicking open the doors to some peoples homes. People were screaming as they were taken from their homes and families, and before we knew it, our door was opened. Handing Einar over to Nena, I stood in front of the others, daring the men to try and take them. The men looked at one another nervously, not knowing what to do, knowing not to touch the princess or her child. Ivar soon stood in the doorway, glaring me down.

“Move Zatara, we only came for Thora. No one else has to get hurt, I know you don’t want us to take her, but we will. So move or else.” Ivar spoke in a soft tone, yet it felt menacing and cold, as if this wasn’t the kind and awkward boy I had met so long ago. Milt gripped my shoulders and slowly pulled me away from Ivar and his men. Placing Einar into my arms, another reason not to try and defy Ivar’s demands. Helplessly I watch as Ivar’s men take Thora from my hut, with that Ivar leaves as I glared daggers into him. After that I never saw Thora again, however if rumors are true, Ivar had her and many others burned alive. Since Hvitserk was away in Olaf’s kingdom, I decided to write him a letter informing him of the events taking place here in Kattegat. While I was doing this I wrote one to my husband Harald, who was still in England though I don’t know how he is, only knowing of his defeat through Hvitserk. Sending the letters on swift wings, I hoped for them to reach both soon, and praying to the gods to bring them back quickly as I no longer trust Ivar.

About two weeks have passed since I sent those letters, and I heard that Freydis had her baby or is closer to her due date as said by Milt and Nena. The sisters had told me that the queen was going into labor soon and that the child would be born within the next moon. So I sat patiently and waited for Ivar to announce that Kattegat had a new prince, but he never did. Instead Ivar burst open my doors and sat at my table, asking for a cup of mead. Raising a blonde brow, I poured him a cup as I asked what was wrong, making Ivar sigh before speaking.

“The child, it isn’t divine! It’s deformed!” Ivar practically yelled, taking a drink and rubbing the bridge of his nose in frustration. I rolled my eyes at him, after all what was it Freydis, deformity was a sign of the gods favor. Why now does he refuse to believe his son was not divine, if the child was a cripple then would it not be no different than Ivar.

“So, what does that mean. Didn’t your wife say it was a sign of favoritism from the gods?” I ask, choosing my words carefully and yet wanting to provoke him, force him to see the error of his ways. At my words Ivar looked up and glared at me, though I could see that he was considering what I said.

“He was supposed to be more beautiful than anyone, but he holds no candle next to Einar.” Ivar says looking towards the cot holding my beloved son. The dark haired man holds out his arms, silently asking to hold the baby boy. I smile at my friend, picking Einar up gently and easinging him into Ivar’s awaiting arms. “Hello Einar, I am King Ivar.” Ivar speaks softly to the dark haired babe, watching in amazement as Einar opened his eyes to reveal my own icy blue hues. “Do you think he could have been mine? That we would have been happy together?” I look in Ivar’s blue eyes contemplating his questions.

“Perhaps we would have been, but we are married to different people now. So only the gods will truly ever know.” I answer as I retrieve Einar from Ivar’s grasp. Taking in my friends fallen face, as he gathers his crutch and takes leave of my hut. Before I know it night falls and I sing Einar to sleep, right as Nena enters the room with a letter from Harald. Placing my sleeping boy into his cot, ripping open the letter, I take in the words Harald had written to me. He and Halfdan were thrilled to hear the news of Einar’s birth, and they were fighting as hard as they could to return. I had yet to receive any news from Hvitserk, or if he even got my letter. Taking in the night sky, I went to sleep, not prepared for the next day nor it’s problems.

I’m awoken by Milt shaking me awake, saying that queen Freydis was here and asking for me. Rubbing the sleepiness from my eyes, I take Einar into my arms before walking into the main room where Freydis was waiting. I barely acknowledge the woman in my home, more focused on caring for Einar than what the queen wants from me. However when I look up at her, I notice that something was very wrong from the look in her eyes. Handing Einar off to Nena, I carefully lead Freydis to a chair before sitting across from her, asking what was wrong.

“It’s Baldur, he is gone! Ivar spoke to you yesterday, did he say anything about what he was going to do to him! Please, tell me he hasn’t killed my baby!” Freydis broke down into tears, and even though I don’t like her, I felt for her as a fellow mother. Shaking my head, I tell her that Ivar never mentioned killing Baldur, and that I didn’t know what happened. Offering to send Baniti out with other warriors to search for her son, making her eyes widen and thank me profusely. “Why are you helping me, don’t you hate me for taking Ivar and the throne of Kattegat?” Freydis asks after we sent out Baniti and the others to search for Baldur. I rolled my eyes at Freydis before speaking to her again.

“I do hate you for more reasons than just those two, but I am not a monster. I’m a mother myself Freydis, and I know that nothing is more important than our children.” I responded while slightly glaring at her, but stopping as I knew she was heavily stressed out. Taking her arm, I led her back to the great hall, thankfully finding that Ivar wasn’t there. I stayed with Freydis until Baniti returned, sadly bringing the queen the cold body of her son. Baniti told us that some hunters had found him in a foxes den, but that he had died from the cold, indicating that Ivar had indeed left him out there to die. Freydis falls to her knees as she cries, I cover my mouth in shock. Taking Freydis into my arms to comfort her, though I know nothing will help heal her heart, losing a child can break a person. Hours later, Ivar returns and Freydis sends me back to my hut, after all I still have a son who needs me. Returning home, Milt gives me Einar and I leave to feed him, since he had missed a meal while I was with Freydis. I decided to stay away from Ivar and the great hall in general for the next few weeks, as I know that everyone is going to be against Ivar soon. After all he just betrayed Freydis by murdering her son, and that is a betrayal no one can come back from.

I write a letter to Harald, telling him that Ivar is gathering an army, and that he knows they are against him. While it hurts to betray Ivar, it is for the best as he is a tyrant, and Bjorn would make a better king. Days pass quickly and before I know it, Bjorn is outside the walls with his forces, trying to get in. Though Ivar’s forces push them back and force them to retreat, while this went on Ivar placed me under heavy watch, all because I am Harald’s wife. Thus I was left in my hut with the others, not leaving out of fear that Ivar will think I am betraying him. It hurts that he no longer trusts me, but it is true after all I told them what he had been doing through my letters. The next morning I could hear Bjorn’s voice telling people to stay inside their homes, that they weren’t going to be hurt. Baniti stood in front of the door in order to protect us in case things went south. I rocked Einar, shushing him and singing him a song, a futile attempt to calm him with the sound of people dying outside our doors.

“Hush my love. Your father and uncle will be with us soon, they will love you as I do.” I said to Einar while rubbing soothing circles upon his cheeks, something my mother did whenever we were fussy. Soon the sounds of swords hitting one another stopped, and Baniti ushered me outside. Stepping outside, I watch as Lagertha walks over to Bjorn as she holds a sword in her hands, the sword that crowned Ragnar king.

“Hail King Bjorn, King of Kattegat. Hail King Bjorn!” Lagertha announces to the crowd gathered around them, even I cheer for Bjorn, before looking for my husband. Harald walks over to me with Halfdan following closely behind, he kisses me before looking down at the baby wrapped in a bundle resting in my arms. He smiles down at me and holds his arms out, as I gently maneuver Einar into his father's hold. It brings tears to my eyes as I watch my son be held by his father for the first time, even though it has been sometime since his birth. Halfdan then holds Einar, happily bouncing the boy, making funny faces causing Einar to giggle his little gurgle of a laugh. Hugging Harald, who kisses the top of my head and thanks me for giving him a family, my mind slowly wanders off to Ivar again. I wonder what he is going to do now, more importantly where is he going to go, will he even survive? Only time will tell, and for now I must focus on my life and my family, as I still must deliver the crown to my son of fire and gold.

~End of Chapter Eleven~


End file.
